Kill the training
by EngiBear
Summary: Esdeath decides to bring Tatsumi to his first day training


Kill The Training

Quick Update :)

Hi.. I'm back :D yeah its been a while and you must really hate me for this and I have nothing against you, you have every right to hate me I was just procrastinating my way out to write fanfics but please enjoy this story and im very sorry for any grammar mistakes if you spot one just call me faggot I deserve it.

The sky is clear blue, birds were chipping and people are working at their shop as usual

People at the capital city are laughing and drinking. While the empire's days are normal but for Tatsumi…. Tatsumi was forced to build a luxurious canopy while Esdeath is waiting for him. " Do you really need to carry this canopy and set it up in the middle of nowhere ?" Tatsumi asked "I want to see if my husband is able to handle basic technology !" Esdeath answered with a joyful face

" Like hell you are ! your just lazy !" replied with a frustrated face

" Alright, down to business Tatsumi !" Said Esdeath as she pulls out a paper with some doodles on it.

"This is the plan, you and I were having a romantic picnic ~ LIKE HELL WE ARE !" Tatsumi interrupts Esdeath in mid sentence.

" Shh Tatsumi, let me explain the plans first okay ?" said Esdeath with a calm face

"As I was saying, we were having a romantic picnic under this canopy and then suddenly a dragon beast came out of nowhere and tries to eat us both ! But, luckily my Husband is skilled and talented with his blade and defeats him ! It took him mire seconds to defeat the beast and soon him climbs into the canopy's bed and makes love with Esdeath" Explained by Esdeath with a dreamy face.

"Is this a training or a date ?" Asked Tatsumi with a confused face

"It's both my love !" answered Esdeath with a cheerful face

She then kisses Tatsumi and pushes him out of the canopy that Tatsumi build

" Bring out the beast !" Shouted Esdeath from her luxurious canopy

"Bring out ? its not even wild it's tamed !" Tatsumi thinking with shocked face

While the gate was opening, Tatsumi draws out his blade and stood his ground thinking

"how bad could this be ? it might be something I have defeated before !"

But while thinking about his thoughts and doubts soon turns into regrets and fear as soon as the gates open it was a dragon beast.

Claws were keen, The hide was impenetrable, Wings was big as the sea, The size was the same as a mountain.

His facial expression went from confident to terrified

" isn't this beast a little bit too tough for me !?" Tatsumi shouted at Esdeath

" Well, your going to be my first commander and my husband !" Esdeath replied while sitting in her luxurious canopy.

Chills went down Tatsumi's spine when he heard Esdeath said "husband"

"I'm waiting for you Tatsumi !" Screamed Esdeath while blushing

"Easy for you to say Esdeath you sitting you butt off" Tatsumi thinking with a annoyed face

After a while Tatsumi still cant defeat a feeble beast. Esdeath was bored by the wait

" is it that hard to fight that monster Tatsumi ? let me show you how to kill it" Esdeath jumps out from her canopy as quick as a lightning a light passes through the beast and decapitating it.

Tatsumi was shocked and looked at Esdeath emotionless…

"is there something on my face ?" asked Esdeath

"No ! no I'm just shocked that it took you a second to kill that thing !" Tatsumi replied with a concerned voice

" Well, with training you can accomplish this kind of level but you have to train everyday and its going to be really hard !" said Esdeath with a positive attitude.

" I can't wait to see her true power is, with such great power I could do so many good things with it…" Tatsumi thinking silently.

While Esdeath and Tatsumi was wondering through the forest, a small gust of wind flew by them. And someone was running towards them.

" Master Esdeath ! It's… It's the Night Raid" A Empire Soldier running towards Esdeath and Tatsumi in fear.

" Where are they ?!" shouted Esdeath with anger as she quickly draws out the blade and prepare herself

" They are coming from South…." The Empire Soldier passes out to his death as he was cursed by Akane's Blade.

" Tatsumi ! Be careful.. Akame is a highly trained assassin coming towards us this is rather serious" Esdeath warning Tatsumi while they are standing on their ground

" Oh yes ! this might be the best chance for me to escape. I can smell that sweet freedom!" Tatsumi thinking while smiling

" Oh, by the way if your thinking of escaping right now I have no other choice but to kill you if your running away from me are we clear ?" Esdeath explaining to Tatsumi in a fearsome voice

The jungle was silent, not even a noise was heard, sweat was dripping off Tatsumi's face as he is waiting for Akame herself to show up. The Myth and the legendary Assassin.

A crow was flying high into the sky and started descending and landing on one of the trees and started cawing. Tatsumi proceeds to draw his blade as he saw a flash of light coming towards him.

Out of the blue, Akane dashed to Tatsumi to knock him out of the battle range

" Stay out of this, Your not my target !" said Akame with a soft voice

Akame looks back at a tree and Shouted " Bulat take him away right now !"

"Your not going to take him away !" Shouted Esdeath with Frustration

The two quickly began fighting

" Wow, Akame's able to fight with Esdeath" As he stood motionlessly and looking at both of them fighting

Suddenly, Someone was decloaking from the tree. Bulat draws his incursio and grab Tatsumi by his shoulder and knocking him out of conscience.

" Sorry kid, It's just too dangerous to keep you with Esdeath !" Bulat answered with a smile on his face. Bulat carries Tatsumi on his back and proceeds to jump away from Esdeath .

" Your not taking him away from me !" Shouted Esdeath with Rage as she sees Tatsumi taken away from him.

"what is this pain in my heart that I have never felt before ?" Esdeath thinking with fear

"you leave me no choice but to use my trump card !" Shouted Esdeath.

Everything slowed down, everyone was standing still, birds were flying in mid-air while Esdeath was jumping towards Tatsumi. As she was about to reach Tatsumi, Esdeath felt something weird. When her trump card was soon come to an end she soon realize it was Lubbock's strings that slowed her down, she was caught in his trap which leads to Tatsumi's escape.

Soon, Tatsumi slowly wakes up and soon realizing that his above the ground and in the sky and starts to freak out !

"Woah Kid ! Relax, Bulat's got you ! your safe now I can tell by how you felt like your being imprison by General Esdeath !"

"Please !" Shouted Tatsumi floating in the sky

" Please what ?" Asked Bulat with a puzzled face

"I'm about to fall to my death that's why !" yelled Tatsumi

"Look kid, we aren't gonna kill you !" Said Bulat with a trustworthy face

Tatsumi looks away from Bulat in despair asking " Why me ?"

"You have heart Tatsumi, from that moment we saw you training with Esdeath we know that you could aid us to victory. We just don't want you to fall into the wrong hands" Bulat answered with a solemn face.

" You have no idea what I have learn about Esdeath" Tatsumi replied.

"I hope you can meet every Night Raid members when we reached the Base" Bulat telling Tatsumi.

End of Kill the Training

Alright I really hope you like this chapter

This is my favorite chapter of all I just couldn't write it because I have no "time"

So sorry if you waited for so long :(

As always Thank you !

Engibear~

Add me on Steam :D its the same name


End file.
